My Heart, Your heart
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Regina has been in an accident and Emma learns that the only way to save her is for her to give her a new magical heart. As she wants her to live she decided to give up her own. She however is not prepared for the effect it will have for both.


**_Author's Note: _**I would recomend that you have tissues for the start of this story, fair warning for strong scenes, but I promise it will get better as you go along.

* * *

**_My heart Your Heart _**

"Miss. Swan, what do you want me to do?" Doctor Whale was looking at Emma with questioning eyes.

"Save her of course," her tears was running steady down her cheeks.

"I don't think I can, her heart it is too damanaged," he said honestly, it was slowly giving in.

"Would another heart help?" Emma wanted to know.

"It is possible, but no guarantee, as her heart like anyone else is enchanted, and besides the list for a transplant is too long," he answered truthfully.

"So you are saying that if she had another enchanted heart she would continue to live, the owner would not matter?" she asked.

"That is what I am saying," said he, looking at her.

"Alright," she said with a heavy sigh, knowing what she had to do. She couldn't let Henry lose her. She let her hand sink into her chest pulling out her heart, holding it up saying, "Here take it, save her."

"You know you will die if I go through with this?" he said.

"She will die if I don't, now go fix her," Emma whispered.

He took her beating heart and ran off with it as Emma sank to the floor whispering, "Regina, please forgive me, I need you to live."

* * *

Regina's eyes fluttered open, but something was not right, she knew, she didn't feel the same, something was off. She struggled sitting up, calling for help. A nurse came and then there was Doctor Whale entering saying, "So you are awake."

"I am, but I don't feel the same, what happened?" she asked, looking at him, her mouth was feeling dry.

"You were in an accident, a bad one and you got injured very badly, the only way for you to have a chance to wake up was to put another heart in your body. We did and well now you are awake," said the good doctor.

"Who's heart?" she demanded, looking around for her family, Henry, Emma, Roland, Robin, anyone, no one was there.

"Emma's, I tried to have her not do it, but..." he stopped.

"Wait...what, where is she?" her voice was shivering. No...no...no...after all they had been through there was no way she was letting her die. It couldn't be too late, it just couldn't, this was Daniel all over again. It pained her deep within the thought of her gone. She couldn't have her heart in her body, not if it meant that...that...

"She is I a room further down the hall," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Take me to her," said Regina said, she needed to see her.

"I really don't think that..."he tried.

"I want to se my wife," Regina said, slowly getting up, struggling to do so. Whale steadied her and helped her to Emma's room. Regina looked at her, her eyes closed, her face pale, she was weak She knew. She sat down next to her laying her head on her chest but gasped when she could hear heart beats. How could that be when she should not have a heart?

"Emma, what did you do?" Regina whispered, carefully stroking her cheek.

"I saved you, I am the savior, Remeber," a weak smile on her lips now.

"And the heart inside you?" Regina asked even though she knew the answer.

"Yours," Emma said. She had asked the good doctor to give it to her Regina's heart to bury it, instead she had put it inside her body. She could feel Regina's pain through every weak beat, damaged ever so badly over the years.

"Oh Emma why didn't you let me die?" Regina was on the verge of tears now.

"Could you let me die," Emma asked her, looking deep within those brown depths.

"No I could not and I am not going to let that happen, you will give me my heart in exchange for yours," Regina said I a serious tone.

"I am not letting you die," Emma whispered, breaking eye contact now.

"Nor am I you, you are my wife, remember, we swore we would die together or not at all have you already forgotten?" Regina was crying now, she could feel Emma's heart ache inside her. It was a weird feeling to feel someone else's pain. She took Emma's hands on her own and kissed her. Emma backed away crying in pain over what she felt the feeling made the heart inside her explode of happiness, so great it hurt, was this how Regina felt every time they kissed?

"Kiss me again," Emma whispered, looking at her with teary eyes and added, "With every emotion you have for me."

Regina kissed her again with all she had, even though Emma's heart was stronger than her own she was weak after surgery. She could feel how joy was filling her body through the kiss kept going on. As they backed out Emma whispered, "You must love me so very much."

The brunette nodded quietly looking at her, "My heart please, you can handle the goodness and the sorrow but not the evil."

With a gaspe of pain she tore out Emma's red and healthy heart holding it up in front of her. Emma did the same, but what had surrounded it if darknes when she had out it inside her body had now almost faded away. The older woman's jaw dropped wondering how that could be.

"Love is stronger than anything you should know as you taught my mother that," Emma whispered, before pushing the heart in where it belonged. Regina crumpled on her bed panting as Emma took her own heart back into her chest, smiling at the woman she loved more than her own life. She reached to pull her into her grasp saying, "I never knew how much pain you had been through! I knew some but to that extent."

"I was made that way, thank you for trying to save me but you did it the wrong way," Regina said sitting up just enough to kiss her, this time feeling how the kiss spread through her, warming her, healing her.

"Other than your heart how are you feeling," Emma asked as they broke free from free from the kiss. She was holding her so very close. Regina felt her body slowly, she was hurting for sure, she would need time to heal funny. Sighing she said, "Banged up, I will need some time to heal, but I am fine."

Regina felt her heart beating so hard and fast that she thought it would go right out of her chest. Hiding her head in Emma she was glad to have her heart back, even if she could feel the darkness around it. She knew most of it had gone thanks to Emma's body. She however was wondering how Emma's heart had been affected of being in her body for the period it had. Regina's eyes met with Emma's as she said, "How are you feeling?"

"I am so glad you are alive, I couldn't have survived without you," said Emma said with a heavy sigh.

"Thanks to you, I amost had to, did that ever occur to you how much pain I would have been in if you died?" Regina wondered as she looked at her.

"I did not, my only concern was to save you," Emma said, taking a deep breath, having had Regina's heart in her body she knew exactly how she would have felt if she did that, tears of guilt and sorrow started to fall from her eyes. She now knew even if her acting had been in her eyes right it would have been wrong. Neither would would have been able to live on if the other one died, the pain would have been enough to cause their hearts to stop.

Regina's lips went on search of Emma's kissing her hard, it got returned at once, it was filled of need, want and love as they were their last minute on earth, then again it had been. Eager, still weak hands, weak from what they had just been through, caressing and undressing each other. Naked bodies grinding against each other as moans got exchanged. It was as gentle, as it was desperate and raw. Both needed to feel the other to the very core and so they did. Regina's hands locked with Emma's her fingers entwining with the other woman's. Riding her as their kisses continued feeling like she was on fire, had she cared to take her gaze of Emma she would have seen that they were, red and blue flames was surrounding them as they melted together in unizone, going over the edge together, hard, only to be equally drained after, from effort, from what they had both been through.

As Regina slowly stopped panting she looked deep into Emma's blue depths saying, "Promise me you will never remove your heart and exchange with mine ever again, because if you do I shall die from sorrow."

"I promise, if you promise the same," Emma said, her breath still not steady.

"I promise, now, hold me, I need rest," Regina whispered, hiding her face in Emma's chest.

Emma nodded, knowing she would never regret what she had earlier done, it had brought them closer together. She closed her eyes, holding on to Regina ever so tight, knowing she would never ever be as foolish as to let her go ever again. As for Regina she was sound asleep, safe, her heart healing, all thanks to Emma's foolish move.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I would love to hear your thoughts good or bad :o)


End file.
